My last wish*~
by Jibrill
Summary: Folgen des Alkoholkonsums ... nicht so pervers wie es klingt. Subaru und Sei-chan...hm,ja, R/R pleaz?


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere, welche in dieser Geschichte  
  
vorkommen, gehören unter keinen Umständen mir, sondern Clamp!  
  
  
  
Also, erst einmal eine kurze Anmerkung:  
  
Das ist meine aller-aller erste fanfiction die ich je geschrieben  
  
habe. Und das war vor einem Jahr. Meine Freundin hat  
  
gemeint, dass sie recht gut ist, und dass ich sie posten soll.  
  
Es beinhaltet einwenig shonen-ai (welches ich eigentlich nicht  
  
wirklich mag -.-).  
  
Na, was soll ich denn noch sagen... ach, ja, alles wird aus Subarus  
  
Sicht erzählt ^-^ Und es sind Subaru und Seishiro von „X"  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
My last wish  
  
  
  
Es war Samstagabend. Gelangweilt von der Stille in meiner leeren Wohnung, beschloß  
  
ich auszugehen und etwas zu trinken. Ja, das Trinken war eine neue Angewohnheit von  
  
mir, obgleich ich eigentlich gar keinen Alkohol vertrug. Ich wurde eben mit einem  
  
schwachen Magen geboren ...  
  
In der Bar angekommen, die ich jetzt immer öfter aufsuchte, erlebte ich eine Überraschung  
  
die mir meine, ohnehin schon schlechte Stimmung, noch um etliches verdarb.  
  
Dort saß er, hatte mich entdeckt und lächelte sein typisches Lächeln. Abscheu stieg in mir  
  
auf. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu und setzte mich  
  
letztendlich neben ihn auf einen Barhocker. „Du hier, Subaru-kun?", fragte er in gespieltem  
  
Erstaunen. Ich sah ihn nicht an, antwortete nur kurz und recht unfreundlich :"Ja, stört es  
  
dich etwa?". „Nicht im geringsten", erwiderte er, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und trank  
  
dann einen Schluck.  
  
Auf die Frage des Barkeepers hin, was ich denn trinken wolle, bestellte ich „das Übliche",  
  
aber diesmal doppelt. Stumm saßen wir nebeneinander, ich betrank mich, er sah zu ...  
  
Um drei Uhr früh schloss das Lokal.  
  
Ich war vollkommen blau und ziemlich unsicher auf den Beinen. Mein Kopf dröhnte vor  
  
sich hin, während ich in den Himmel starrte. Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich klar und sehr mild  
  
für den Monat Februar. „Soll ich dich nach hause bringen?" Seine Stimme vernahm ich wie  
  
durch Wattebausche in meinen Ohren. Gedämpft und auch irgendwie undeutlich ...  
  
Ich schaute zu ihm hinüber und er zeigte auf sein, anscheinend neues, Auto. Ja, natürlich,  
  
wäre auch unsinnig, mit dem Tierarzt-Wagen durch die Gegend zu fahren, wenn man  
  
gar kein Tierarzt mehr war.  
  
„Nein, ich ... komme schon alleine hin", sagte ich gereizt und wollte gehen, als plötzlich  
  
die Straße vor meinen Augen verschwamm und ich umkippte.  
  
Bevor mein Kopf den harten Asphalt berühren konnte, hatte Seishiro-san mich aufgefangen  
  
und ich konnte sein lächelndes Gesicht über mir sehen. „Ich denke nicht, dass du es alleine  
  
schaffst, Subaru-kun." Böse funkelte ich ihn an und versuchte mich aus seiner Umarmung  
  
zu befreien, es gelang mir aber nicht.  
  
Vielleicht hielt er mich zu fest, vielleicht wollte Etwas tief in mir nicht losgelassen werden,  
  
vielleicht war ich aber einfach nur zu betrunken und zu schwach ... doch vielleicht ...  
  
Er half mir ins Auto, legte mir den Gurt um, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind und schon waren wir  
  
auf dem Weg in meine Wohnung, die ich nach Hokuto-chans Tod nicht mehr ausstehen  
  
konnte.  
  
Während das Autoradio irgendeine Schnulze plärrte und die Straßenlichter an mir vorbei-  
  
blitzten, fragte ich mich, wieso Seishiro-san sich scheinbar so um mich sorgte. Er hätte  
  
mich einfach auf dem Gehsteig liegen lassen können. Sein Benehmen verursachte mir  
  
nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen.  
  
  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist." Er reichte mir einen Kaffee. Ich  
  
nahm ihn entgegen und bedankte mich leise. Die langjährige Höfflichkeit haftete immer  
  
noch an mir, wie Seife, die man sein ganzes Leben lang benützt und deren Duft  
  
sich in die Haut eingefressen hatte.  
  
Mein Schädel brummte immer noch, trotz der kalten Dusche, die ich genommen hatte.  
  
Normalerweise fühlt man sich nach so einer Dusche wieder mehr oder minder nüchtern,  
  
aber bei mir war das absolut nicht der Fall.  
  
Seishiro-san lächelte immerzu, ein Hauch von Spott auf den Lippen. Es schien ihm zu  
  
gefallen, mich so zu sehen : müde, abgespannt und natürlich, betrunken.  
  
Kraft hatte ich keine mehr, nur mit Mühe konnte ich die Tasse halten. Noch nie hatte ich  
  
mich so elend und machtlos gefühlt. Wenn er mich jetzt angreifen würde, hätte ich keine  
  
Chance. Doch ich sah ihm wohl zu mies zum Umbringen aus ...  
  
Wir redeten nicht, saßen nur zusammen auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und lauschten dem  
  
Sprecher der Spätnachrichten.  
  
  
  
„Tja, dann gehe ich wieder. Du wirst ja wohl noch selbstständig ins Bett finden, oder?"  
  
Er stand auf, nahm seine Kaffeetasse und trug sie in die Küche. Die Spülmaschine  
  
wurde geöffnet und die Tasse hineingestellt. Dann hörte ich, wie er im Vorzimmer seinen  
  
Mantel anzog und nochmals ins Zimmer kam. „Mach's gut, Subaru-kun. Wir sehen uns  
  
bestimmt noch.", verabschiedete er sich.  
  
„Nein", war das einzige was ich erwiderte.  
  
„Wie bitte? Was meinst du mit „nein" ?"  
  
„Nein, ich werde nicht selbstständig ins Bett finden!" In mir stieg das Gefühl von Trotz auf  
  
und ich fühlte mich wie ein beleidigtes Kind.  
  
„Soll ich dich jetzt etwa ins Bett tragen?!"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Subaru-kun, du hast wirklich viel zu viel getrunken! Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen!  
  
Hokuto-chan hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn sie dich so gesehen hätte ..."  
  
Langsam streifte er seinen Mantel wieder ab und warf ihn über die Sessellehne. Ich  
  
beobachtete ihn dabei und dachte mir im Stillen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn es dass  
  
Wörtchen „wenn" nicht gebe ...  
  
Ich erhob mich vom Sofa, ganz langsam und wankte dann mit Seishiro-sans Hilfe in mein  
  
Schlafzimmer. Er hatte meinen rechten Arm um seine Schulter geschlungen und ich spürte  
  
die Wärme, die von ihm ausging.  
  
  
  
Ich glaube, ich komme nie ganz von dir los, Seishiro-san. In meinem tiefsten Inneren hast  
  
du dich festgesetzt und egal, was ich auch mache, ich bekomme dich da einfach nicht mehr  
  
weg. Das ist sehr unangenehm, weißt du das? Nein, du weißt es bestimmt nicht, denn das ist  
  
ein Gefühl, ein ganz besonderes und von Gefühlen, besonders von diesem einen, verstehst du  
  
nichts und willst auch nichts davon verstehen. Aber bitte, jedem das seine ...  
  
  
  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, flüsterte er ein „Gute Nacht, Subaru-kun" und ließ mich auf meinem Bett sitzen. Ich spürte noch deutlich seine Wärme. „Wo gehst du hin?" fragte ich, mit  
  
dem Versuch, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten.  
  
„Ins Gästezimmer, wie immer". Wie immer ... nein, dieser Mensch hatte wohl noch  
  
nie etwas von Taktgefühl gehört. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen, „wie immer"... pah!  
  
„Ich will aber, dass du bei mir schläfst!"  
  
„Subaru-kun, du klingst wie ein Kind." Er lächelte amüsiert.  
  
„Ist doch Platz genug! Das ist ein Doppelbett, siehst du?" Ich zeigte auf die andere  
  
Hälfte meines Bettes.  
  
„Du solltest wirklich weniger trinken ..." murmelte er gedankenverloren, ohne mich  
  
anzusehen.  
  
Mir reichte es. Ich nahm meine allerletzten Kräfte zusammen, stemmte mich vom Bett  
  
weg und torkelte auf Seishiro-san zu, nur um ihm zwei Sekunden später meine müden  
  
Arme um den Hals zu legen.  
  
Er sagte nichts, sah mich nur etwas entgeistert an und umarmte mich dann. Ich schmiegte  
  
meinen schweren Kopf an seinen Hals und ... war tiefenttäuscht, als ich spürte, wie er  
  
mich hochhob und, nach einpaar Schritten zum Bett hin, unter die Decke steckte.  
  
„Demooo!" protestierte ich.  
  
„Ssh, der kleine Subaru braucht jetzt einbißchen Schlaf damit er morgen frisch und munter  
  
ist und nicht mehr solche Sachen macht."  
  
Seishiro-san bückte sich, strich mir über die Wange und gab mir dann einen Kuss auf die  
  
Stirn. Und da sah ich meine Chance. Mit einem Ruck lag er auf mir, vollkommen  
  
überrumpelt.  
  
„Ha, hab' ich dich, Sakurazukamori!" Ich grinste übermütig und genoss heimlich sein  
  
Gewicht auf meinem Körper.  
  
„Subaru-kun, seit wann machst du so was?" Er ging nicht, sondern rollte von mir hinunter,  
  
auf die andere Seite.  
  
Ich war zutiefst zufrieden. Das Kind hatte seinen Willen bekommen.  
  
Anscheinend begann der von mir konsumierte Alkohol erst jetzt so richtig seinen wahre  
  
Wirkung zu zeigen. Denn solche seltsamen Verhaltensweisen legte ich nie und hatte  
  
sie auch nie an den Tag gelegt. Schon seltsam, was dieses Zeug so alles bewirken konnte.  
  
Ich vernahm sein regelmäßiges Atmen. Es war wie ein monotones Schlaflied und es lullte  
  
mich ein. Doch so erschlagen ich auch war, ich wollte nicht schlafen. Ich drehte mich zu  
  
ihm, oder besser, seinem Rücken und stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an.  
  
„Seishiro-san, schläfst du schon?"  
  
„Hm-m" wurde erwidert.  
  
„Seishiro-san!"  
  
„Ja, was denn?"  
  
„Denkst du gerade daran, mich im Schlaf umzubringen?"  
  
„ ... „  
  
„Na?"  
  
„Nein, ich habe gerade Schäfchen gezählt"  
  
„So was, das Lügen scheint dir in letzter Zeit aber schwer zu fallen..."  
  
„Und du bist mir viel zu übermütig! Da bekomme ich richtig Angst ... und das mit dem  
  
Umbringen ... das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mich gebeten hast zu bleiben..."  
  
„Hm, aber Seishiro-san, darf ich dir etwas verraten? Das wäre mein größter und letzter  
  
Wunsch ..." Ich drehte mich wieder von ihm weg und starrte die weiße Decke über mir  
  
an, auf der die Scheinwerferlichter der Autos tanzten.  
  
„Ach wirklich?" hörte ich ihn sagen.  
  
„Ja, ... wirklich" Ich wurde plötzlich von einer Welle der Melancholie überschwemmt  
  
und alles Heitere verschwand aus meinem übermüdeten Kopf.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen werde, Subaru-kun."  
  
„So? Warum denn nicht?"  
  
„Schlaf jetzt, Subaru-kun"  
  
„Und du bringst mich wirklich nicht um?"  
  
„Nicht heute. Gute Nacht."  
  
„Das macht keinen Sinn, was du da gesagt hast ..."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Subaru-kun."  
  
Ich lag noch eine Weile wach da und ließ meinen Blick auf der weißen Decke. Erst als  
  
es draußen heller wurde, drehte ich mich zur Seite und schlief ein. Selbst durch die dick  
  
gepolsterten Wände des Schlafs konnte ich sein Atmen hören.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ fin ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, dies bedarf noch einigen Kommentars :  
  
Ähm, irgendwie ist das doch kitschig, oder ^^° oh, und ich denke auch, dass ich vielleicht  
  
Subaru und Sei-chan irgendwie abgewandelt habe, was ihre Persönlichkeiten und die  
  
Charaktereigenschaften betrifft. Aber Subby ist betrunken! Da darf man doch, oder? ;_;  
  
Man sieht, ich bin alles andere als eine Sprachvirtuosin. Ich habe zwar schon unzählige  
  
Fanfictions gelesen, aber selber habe ich nur einpaar verfasst.  
  
Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben!  
  
Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Sue 


End file.
